chase_mcfly_superbionic_2009s_elite_force_season_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is the world's second superpowered bionic human (or a Bionic-Superhero Hybrid) and is a main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force Season 2. She is the second-oldest of her siblings. Her main ability is super speed. She joined forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar (along with her younger brother, Chase) to track down all villains, and help protect the world. She gained superpowers when she made indirect contact with the Arcturion, similar to Chase. Biography Bree is a bionic superhuman who was genetically engineered by Douglas Davenport, but raised by Donald Davenport, Douglas' older brother. In Season 1 of Lab Rats, her new stepbrother Leo took her, along with Adam and Chase, out of the lab in which they lived and showed them the real world. In Season 2, Bree got older and more used to the outside world. She learned about her origins in "Bionic Showdown", and that Douglas was her real creator who wanted to use her and her siblings as bionic soldiers. In Season 3, Bree becomes moodier, and destroys her bionic chip, because she wanted freedom, and thought that being bionic was stopping her from the normal teenage life that she wanted. However upon seeing she was a vital member of the team, she admitted her mistake and rejoined the team after Leo got Douglas to help make her a new chip. Along with Adam and Chase, she had to face Victor Krane, an evil bionic mastermind who was Douglas' evil partner. Her secret was revealed to the world by Krane's lead soldier, a bionic girl known as S-1. At the end of the season, Bree and her brothers get relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy to train Krane's bionic soldiers. In Season 4, Adam, Bree and Chase keep training the students, but come across Giselle (Douglas' evil ex-girlfriend), a resurrected Marcus, and her army of androids. Bree also faced against Dr. Gao, a bionic mad scientist who sought to wipe out all life on Earth. In late Season 4 of Lab Rats, she, along with the rest of her siblings, met a fourth sibling for the first time named Daniel Davenport. After the students got the bionic upgrade, there was no need to train them anymore, therefore Bree and Chase agreed to join the Elite Force. In Elite Force Season 1, Bree, along with her brother Chase, moved into the Davenport Tower Penthouse. Once they arrived, she learned that Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz were joining their new team. After Chase turned evil, she quit the team in dismay and got replaced by Crossbow. It took a battle with Roman and Riker to get her back. Personality She is the oldest member of the Elite Force, as well as the second oldest of four bionic siblings and the only girl, not including Naomi Davenport, Tasha's daughter. She is also somewhat irresponsible and has reckless tendencies. She often overreacts in situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family and friends. She's sassy, opinionated, and very sarcastic at times, with a snarky sense of humor, always with a smart retort ready. She has matured quite a bit and become more responsible since she took on the role of being a mentor at the bionic academy and often still acts somewhat like a mentor to the younger members of the Elite Force along with her brother Chase. Part of her angst is the fact that she is the only girl, but that changed when Skylar came along. Although she complains about them a lot, she loves her brothers. Abilities Super Speed: Super Speed is Bree's main bionic ability. She runs super fast and when doing so, she can't be seen by others. Before her upgrade, she could run over 200 - 400 miles per hour. According to Leo, she could run at the speed of sound, which is 761.21 mph. However that was a speculation since she stated herself that she can run 500 miles per hour, so that is how fast she believed she could run. Thanks to Donald and Douglas's upgrade, she can run faster than she used to and stated she could search all of Centium City in less than 30 seconds. She was also able to run 20 miles in about a second in Need for Speed, thus moving at 72,000 miles per hour. Mental Navigation System: Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. Speed Fighting: Her speed hits give her inhuman force that compensates for her lack of bionic strength. She did this in battle against S-1 and Giselle. One example of this is Bree's Bionic Kick which is very effective during battle. Speed Talking: She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. Speed Typing: Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. Speed Drawing/Painting: Bree can draw or paint with her super speed. Vacuum Generation: Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. Chase told her to create a vacuum to slow the collider down. Speed Whirl: Bree can super speed around enemies to catch them off guard. As shown when she super sped around Gamma Girl in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. Sonic Cyclone: When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. Turbo Leap: When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She can achieve this by gaining momentum with her super speed. She's also able to jump onto ceilings and adhere to them without any support. Bree has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force, although she mentioned that she has it in Home Sweet Home, where she names it as Turbo Leap. Wall Sticking: She can stick to walls, but is still affected by gravity. Bree has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. Vocal Manipulation: It was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. Bree has used this ability to mimic Kaz in The Intruder. Invisibility: Douglas gave her the ability to turn invisible. She used her invisibility to turn invisible when she snuck into Troy West's dressing room and figured out his and Giselle's evil plans. However, beings who are extremely perceptive can detect her, such as Skylar with her super hearing (and that she had this ability herself). Super Durability: Like her brothers, Bree can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people and cut them in half can only stun her, and she can take a hit from Skylar's super strength. Extreme Climate Resistance: Bree, like her brothers, is genetically engineered to withstand extreme climates. When she went to the arctic, she only needed her mission suit. However, her resistance does not extend to the climates of Caldera, as she still needs an atmospheric regulator patch to survive there. Bionic Fusion Attack: Bree's Bionics can be linked to Chase's and Adam's through Chase's Override app, allowing them to create one large fusion attack. Bree must be overridden by Chase, along with Adam, and then the three must stand in a perfect triangle with their arms linked. Then the energy will be charged up, and once it is ready it gets blasted from Chase's side. However, it will cause them to pass out as it is very draining and is only used as a last resort. It is likely that anyone who overrides Bree can use this ability with her. Bree has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. Two Simultaneous Abilities: Though technically not an actual ability, Bree (and also Adam and Chase if they choose to do so) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. Bree however, has used her Invisiblity and Super Speed at the same time without any negative effects on her body. Super Powers Edit Thermal Touch: After indirectly touching the Arcturion through Skylar, Bree gained superpowers. Her first ability was Thermal Touch, a sub ability of Pyrokinesis. Much like the bionic soldier "Thermo Hands" from Lab Rats, Bree can burn anything with her touch. Screen Shot 2016-09-18 at 10.45.22 PM Proton Ring Generation: Bree has the ability to create laser energy rings (although they look more like discs) that work similar to boomerangs by moving around in a full circle, hitting opponent, and then returning to Bree's hand. She gained it after touching the Arcturion. They are very powerful as they were shown to knock Scarlett into the sky. Thermo Nuclear Body Blast: Bree's body begins to glow bright green and then forces out a blast of green enery out from her arms. It looks very similar to her brother Adam's bionic Blast Wave ability. It is likely the most powerful out of all her abilities, bionic or super. She first used it in Home Sweet Home to knock out Scarlett. Screen Shot 2016-09-18 at 10.46.11 PM Electrokinesis: This power first manifested in the form of light beams shining from Bree's palms, similar to flashlights. However, when she combines the beams of light, they form a giant ball of electricity, which she can then blast at an opponent, shown when she used it to incapacitate Rodissius. Temporary Bionic Abilities Edit Super Intelligence: In the Lab Rats episode Chip Switch, Bree switched her bionic chip with her siblings for a day which gave her Super Intelligence, one of Chase's abilities. Super Strength: This ability is from Adam Davenport. Bree had this ability for one day when switching abilities with him. Commando App: In the Lab Rats episode Spike Vs. Spikette, Chase's Commando App, Spike, refused to fight Spikette, so Douglas gave Bree a temporary Commando App he called "Spikerella". Super Strength: The Commando App gives the user Super Strength, so Spikerella is strong enough to throw Chase across the room. Non-Bionic/Super Abilities Edit Martial Arts: Like her brothers, she knows martial arts, due to being trained by Donald. She was able to casually flip Chase over, and he is a trained and capable fighter. Bravery: Bree is very brave and willing to give herself for the sake of others, when Chase was trying to hold on to the railing, she fought Marcus and to save Chase. Great Aiming: Bree has exceptionally good aim. Girl Tears: Bree uses this ability to make Donald not punish her. Bree says this is stronger than any bionic ability. (Note: this ability hasn't been shown to actually work) Interrogation Resistance Training: It is mentioned that Bree and her siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. Glitches Edit Uncontrollable Navigation: When she gets nervous, she runs around randomly. Scrambled Navigation: Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation: When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. When she loses her temper, it will manifest involuntarily and become inhumanly deep. Glitching Eyes: It is revealed that she wasn't used to the flash on the camera, making her eyes turn into a shiny shade of black. Overuse: It's revealed that if Bree keeps running at top speed for too long, her heart rate will eventually get too high, and kill her. New Chip Fix 1 - Flying Upward: When Davenport fixed Bree's chip first, her super speed made her fly upward and on the ceiling. New Chip Fix 2 - Running Backwards: When Davenport attempted to fix her chip a second time, her super speed made her run backwards. Uncontrollable Super Powers: Like Chase, when Bree first discovers that she has super powers, she does not have control of them, as she burns Skylar and a tablet on accident, and formed a proton ring just by holding out her hand. Trivia She is the world's second bionic superhuman and as of The Rock, she is the second bionic-superhero hybrid, since Chase gave up his powers to save her. Bree destroyed her chip in the Lab Rats episode, Three Minus Bree, because she wanted more freedom. Prior to Bree's upgrade in The Vanishing and prior to Skylar losing her powers to The Annihilator, Skylar was faster than Bree. She thinks Oliver reminds her of Chase. She has two of Skylar's powers: super speed and invisibility. Prior to Skylar joining in Lab Rats: Elite Force, Bree was the only girl on the team. Bree was the only girl of all of her siblings (including Leo and Daniel) until Naomi was born. Bree's new mission suit resembles her previous one, but with a different color scheme. She thinks that Roman and Riker were cute. She says the first line of the show. She's the oldest member of The Elite Force. Skylar is allowed to beat her up on holidays as of Holding Out for a Hero. According to herself, she can search Centium City within 30 seconds. Ever since Lab Rats, she always wished she had a sister. She finally gets her wish in two different ways: she now considers Skylar to be her sister and Naomi is soon to be born. She was given a wedgie by Skylar. (Holding Out for a Hero) It's hinted many times throughout Power Play that she doesn't like pigs. Coming Through in the Clutch is the first episode in the Elite Force Universe to show Bree with short hair. She is ranked number three on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. It was unknown how the Arcturion has affected her bionics, whether it weakened them, made them more powerful, took them away, or just did nothing at all. She stated that she could still use the in Home Sweet Home, and she was shown to use them just fine in Sheep-Shifting, so that means the Arcturion did nothing to them. Chase was just as lucky. In Sheep-Shifting it is revealed that Bree is 17 years old. Category:Characters Category:Geneitcally Engineered Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Bionics